Twenty Five Flavors
by WriterJC
Summary: Teyla is on a mission. Lorne and Zelenka get caught in her wake.


Twenty Five Flavors

by WriterJC

It was a very large box. The torn and dirty shipping label bore the script to: Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay (for Teyla, Ronon and John, too!). Teyla stared pensively at its empty mangled confines and rested a hand against her rounded belly. That box had come from Jeannie, which meant it contained popcorn. Popcorn that was meant for Teyla.

With a determined stride, she left the dusty cardboard behind and headed for the quarters of one Meredith Rodney McKay. Were he not off world for the next three days, she would have contacted him via radio and arranged to have a reasonable discussion concerning how inadvisable it would be to delay delivery of the gift that his sister has sent specifically for her. However, as things stood, he would not be available for interrogation for another 81 earth hours. She could not be expected to wait so long.

Outside of his door, she waved a hand before the access panel. As expected, the chime which sounded indicated that the locking mechanism would not grant her entry and that she was going to have to do this the hard way. No matter.

With intense focus, she moved closer to the door and popped off the cylindrical cover which protected the control crystals. She removed first one and then another before switching their slots. Nothing. The intense focus became a soft growl. She had seen Rodney do this many times before. How difficult could this be?

"Teyla? Is everything okay?"

She turned sharply at Zelenka's hesitantly spoken words. "Everything is fine. I am merely trying to get into Dr. McKay's quarters."

"Is he perhaps trapped inside?" Zelenka asked.

"No. He is off world." She went back to methodically switching crystals. There were many combinations, but one of them would work eventually.

"Oh, yes. I knew that," Zelenka responded.

"Then why did you ask the question?" Teyla demanded, forcing down sudden irritation.

Zelenka blinked owlishly, looked as if he might leave, then steeled himself and pressed on. "I don't suppose I can ask why you are trying to invade … er, gain access to Rodney's quarters while he is not present?"

"There is something inside that belongs to me."

"Ah." Zelenka nodded in acknowledgment though he still looked confused. Then, "Would you like some help?"

Teyla eyed him for a long moment. There were many more combinations to try. It was only reasonable to allow the scientist to help her. Already, she was certain that she could smell the buttery sweetness of the caramel coating of the popcorn. All that remained was to have the crunchy goodness between her teeth, its smooth flavor on her tongue.

"Yes. Please. I would very much appreciate your help in expediting this process." She stood back and allowed him to move in closer to the door, laptop in hand. With arms crossed, she watched him work, willing him to go faster.

He plugged something into a small connection beneath the control panel. As he did, a red box displayed across his screen with a flashing exclamation point. He muttered something under his breath that did not translate.

"Sorry," he looked up in apology. "It appears that Rodney's paranoia has not lessened with time. We will have company in a few minutes."

"Company?" Teyla frowned in confusion.

"Yes," Zelenka confirmed, pushing his glasses up his nose as he turned to speak to her.

"What sort of company?" Teyla wanted to know. She gestured that he should continue working.

"Security," Zelenka answered the question as he turned back to the panel. "Probably Major Lorne considering Colonel Sheppard is off world."

"Teyla? Doctor Z? What's going on?" As Zelenka had predicted, Lorne appeared around the corner several minutes later. Which was a good thing, because Zelenka seemed very nervous and if he dropped another crystal, she feared that he might break it.

Zelenka looked up nervously from his work as he replied, "Rodney set an alarm to alert you if someone tries to get into his quarters while he is off world."

Lorne looked between the two of them. "Well, it worked. Care to tell me why you're trying to get into his quarters?"

"He's got something that belongs to Teyla." Zelenka gestured toward her.

"Oh?" Lorne focused on her. "What's so important that it can't wait until he gets back?"

Teyla stared hard at him. "Caramel popcorn."

Lorne locked gazes with Zelenka for a long moment, then, "Here, let me help you."

"Indeed." Zelenka sounded relieved.

With their combined efforts, the four foot canister emblazoned with the words 'Now in 25 flavors' was soon in Teyla's grasp. It held the triple treasure of not only caramel popcorn, but white cheese and butter toffee as well.

As she set off toward her quarters with her prize, she heard Zelenka whisper, "Thanks for coming so quickly."

"Anytime. You should have seen my sister when she had her twins. My brother-in-law was in need of rescue more than once. I remember this one time…." Their voices faded as the transporter doors closed.

Cultural exchange had become so much more interesting since she had announced that she was with child. A satisfied smile lit her lips as she dematerialized for transport.

End

A/N: Written for Wildcat88 as a part of the 3 Space Shows and a Move Mini-Ficathon. Prompt was rescue, invasion, cultural exchange using the characters Teyla, Zelenka and Lorne.


End file.
